Wonderwall
by koichii
Summary: I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.


**Warning: **They might be OOC in a few parts of the story. Might. Akashi and Kuroko are married here.

* * *

><p><strong>Wonderwall<strong>

Akashi Seijuurou had miraculously gone through the night without killing anyone.

Truth be told, he was quite surprised that he could still act civil and not start throwing sharp objects at anyone who dared acknowledged his presence at the party that he attended that night. It was the formal opening of the jewellery exhibit by the famous actress Satsuki Momoi. A few of the valuables are to be placed in auction the next day with the proceeds donated to Satsuki's favourite foundation.

The exhibit and auction will last for a week. And because it was held at the Empire, a five-star hotel owned by Seijuurou himself, the redhead deemed it his responsibility to personally oversee the security details of the event. But most especially because Satsuki was a close friend.

"Where's Tetsu-kun?" Satsuki asked when she approached him a few minutes later. The guests were mingling around, either checking the different jewelleries on display or socialising and talking about business expansions and the sort. The pinkette obviously grew bored so she sought him out. "You know, you're lucky that I wasn't able to attend your wedding or else I would have stolen Tetsu-kun from you. Straight or not."

Seijuurou raised an eyebrow as he looked at Satsuki in amusement. It had been very interesting when he introduced the pinkette to his husband the other night. He knew that Tetsuya was fond of movies but more of the old ones so he was in for a surprise when he found out that his significant other had watched all of Satsuki's movies. And as expected, it endeared him to the famous actress. "It's a good thing you weren't able to come. I would've regretted throwing you out of the church then," he replied dryly which made the woman laugh.

"But you really got excellent taste in people, Aka-chan."

"I know."

As Seijuurou and Satsuki went on talking about Tetsuya, the said bluenette entered the ball room slightly out of breath. His eyes scanned the surroundings as he loosened his tie a little. He had promised Seijuurou that he would be there so albeit he's three hours late due to an emergency at the hospital, he still decided to go.

Baby blue eyes then zeroed in on a familiar mop of red hair standing close to a pink one at the corner to his right. Akashi Tetsuya's eyes softened and a small smile crossed his lips as he observed his husband enjoying his conversation with Satsuki. He didn't approach the two yet for he knew that the redhead would detect his presence immediately.

And he was proven right when, few seconds later, Seijuurou's head whipped like a wolf catching a whiff of his mate's scent. The latter smiled when their eyes met, causing Tetsuya's heart to skip a beat as he approached. "Sorry I'm late, Sei, Momoi-san. There was an emergency at the hospital."

"It's alright, Tetsuya," Seijuurou said then without any care about their current whereabouts, he pulled the bluenette closer and gave him a short but hard kiss. "You're already forgiven," he added when he let go of the smaller male.

Tetsuya gave Seijuurou a light glare before he turned his attention to a giggling Satsuki. "Good evening, Momoi-san."

"I'm glad you were able to come, Tetsu-kun!" Satsuki exclaimed as she gave the bluenette a bear hug. "Tetsu-kun, let's elope." She looked up at Tetsuya and gave him a playful wink.

Tetsuya deadpanned while Seijuurou's brow twitched. "Ano, Momoi-san..."

"Satsuki-chan, Alex wanted to talk to you," a dark haired, glasses-wearing male said when he suddenly appeared beside the pinkette, surprising her for a moment.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Imayoshi-kun," Satsuki said as she clutched her chest. Then regaining her composure, she turned to introduce the newcomer. "Imayoshi-kun, this is Akashi Tetsuya. He's Aka-chan's husband and he's a doctor at Teiko Medical Center. Tetsu-kun, meet Imayoshi Shouichi, my manager."

Tetsuya turned to face Imayoshi before bowing politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Imayoshi-san," he said.

Imayoshi's smile widened. "No, it's _my _pleasure, Tetsuya-kun. I never knew Akashi's got a beautiful lover," he said as he got the bluenette's hand and placed a light kiss on it.

Tetsuya remained unfazed but Seijuurou, who noticed the look on Imayoshi's face, growled under his breath and bared his teeth as if a dog showing dislike to another dog. The bastard had the nerve to flirt with his Tetsuya right in front of him.

Imayoshi, who didn't miss Seijuurou's reaction, smirked. "I regret this short rendezvous with you, Tetsuya-kun and I apologise if I have to take Satsuki-chan away."

"No need to apologise, Shouichi," Seijuurou answered before Tetsuya could open his mouth. The redhead's left arm snaked around his lover's waist and pulled him closer. "We understand."

Satsuki, who was as oblivious as Tetsuya to the sudden tension reeking in the air, smiled. "See you around then, guys." Then with that, she and Imayoshi left, but not before the dark-haired male giving Tetsuya a last look.

"Can we go home now, Sei?" Tetsuya asked when they were finally by themselves. He was exhausted from work and he couldn't wait to get rid of the suit he was wearing. The outfit was suffocating him. He wasn't used to three piece suits and ties like his husband.

Seijuurou's gaze softened when he noticed Tetsuya's discomfort. Planting a kiss on the bluenette's forehead, he said, "Why don't you grant me one dance first?" he asked as he began leading the smaller male to the center of the ball room. "You look good in that though." And he couldn't really blame Imayoshi for trying to flirt with his husband when the bluenette looked so delectable, even when he was tired. "People are ogling you."

Tetsuya, who obviously didn't believe him, rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know," he sarcastically said, making Seijuurou laugh.

* * *

><p>"Midorima-kun, I'm taking my break now," Tetsuya told the green-haired head doctor. When the green-head, who was busy reading a medical dissertation on his desk, just nodded in response, the bluenette stood up and left. Heading to his own office, he decided to take a well-deserved power nap.<p>

Seijuurou had been hungry when they got home last night. The redhead made love to him like a man deprived of everything and Tetsuya couldn't do anything but to hold on to the ride. So because of that, the bluenette was only able to get a maximum of two hours of sleep before he was suddenly summoned to the hospital.

A sigh of relief escaped Tetsuya's lips the moment his back touched the huge couch situated in his office. A few seconds later and he was fast asleep.

He was then pulled back to consciousness when he felt that he wasn't alone anymore. He felt up his surroundings before opening his eyes, trying to assess the situation. It was something he learned from Seijuurou. He froze a bit when he felt the couch dip, an indication that the intruder was hovering over him.

With one swift move, the bluenette grabbed the strangers arm, catching the latter off guard. Without wasting any second, he pulled the other's arm and flipped them so he was on top of the intruder, his elbow dangerously close to their throat. "What are you doing here, Imayoshi-san?" he asked, his voice remaining blank despite what happened earlier. Releasing the dark-haired male, he got off the couch and ran a hand on his disheveled hair. "You shouldn't be sneaking up on people like that. I could have hurt you, you know." Eyes narrowed, he stared at the smiling Imayoshi. "How did you get in here, Imayoshi-san?" Last time he checked, he had locked the door.

"You left the door unlocked, Tetsuya-kun," Imayoshi replied as if he could read the bluenette's mind. His smile unwavering, he added, "I apologise. I didn't know you were taking a rest. And please, call me Shouichi, Tetsuya-kun. I'm just a year older than you."

"What can I do for you, Imayoshi-san?" Tetsuya asked, instead of answering the man. He went to sit behind his desk so as to create a much needed gap between him and the older male. He wasn't very comfortable with the latter all of a sudden.

"I'm here for a check up," Imayoshi said. "I'm suffering from a recurring migraine and my doctor told me that I need to undergo check up once a week. I remember Satsuki-chan saying that you're a doctor so I came here. I have a referral from my doctor."

Tetsuya nodded, still feeling uncomfortable under Imayoshi's stare. "Okay. Follow me please."

* * *

><p>"You have to take these tablets when your migraine attacks again," Tetsuya said after Imayoshi's check up. "For the whole duration of your stay here in Teiko, you have to come here once a week for regular check up."<p>

Imayoshi nodded as he followed Tetsuya back to the latter's office. "I understand. Thank you, Tetsuya-kun," he said, the smile never leaving his face as he glanced at his watch. "I didn't notice the time. How about dinner? My treat."

"I'm afraid I have to decline, Imayoshi-san. I have plans with Sei," Tetsuya lied. He deliberately mentioned Seijuurou to remind Imayoshi that he's already married so he would stop with his advances. Emotionally challenged as he was, he knew when someone was making a move on him.

The smile on Imayoshi's face didn't fade at his reply. "It's alright. There's still next time," he said before he got the bluenette's hand and gently kissed it. Tetsuya stopped the urge of snatching his hand away. "I'll go ahead, Tetsuya-kun." He gave the smaller male a smile bordering on seductive then he left.

Tetsuya sighed as he rubbed his temple when Imayoshi was gone. What an annoyance. He sat on his extremely comfortable swivel chair and rested his head and arms on the desk. Seconds later, he was sound asleep.

He was woken up once more when he felt himself being lowered onto the couch. "Un," a moan escaped his lips as he struggled to open his eyes but failed. What if it was Imayoshi again?

"Hush, love. You're tired," Seijuurou gently commanded as he squeezed on the couch with the bluenette. He decided to drop by the hospital when the latter didn't answer any of his calls. And when he found him in an uncomfortable position in his office, he moved him to the couch. "Go back to sleep." He let the bluenette's head rest on his left shoulder as he pulled the latter snug against him.

"'Night, Sei..." Tetsuya murmured sleepily as pale arms wrapped around Seijuurou. The bluenette then buried his face on his husband's neck and inhaled his familiar scent, causing him to relax. Then with a comfortable sigh, he was pulled into the darkness once more.

* * *

><p>Tetsuya found himself in bed and at home when he woke up the next day. Turning to look at his side, he was a bit surprised when he saw Seijuurou still sound asleep. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, he realised that it was only five in the morning. It was still a bit early by normal standards but his husband's usually up by this time and would either be having a phone conference with his staff or listening to the news while checking the morning stock reports.<p>

But today was quite rare. He just didn't wake up earlier than Seijuurou but for a light sleeper, the redhead looked like he was in a very deep sleep. He leaned closer to his husband, a scowl forming on his face when he finally noticed that the latter was a little pale and he looked extremely tired. Seijuurou rarely looked like that. He was always elegant and composed, as if he was some sort of a god walking on the mortal world. But looking at him now made Tetsuya realise otherwise. Worry immediately showed on the bluenette's expression as he ran a petite hand on the disheveled red hair.

Seijuurou stirred a little at the touch. "Tetsuya? What time is it?" he sleepily asked. Mismatched orbs of crimson and gold opened as he raised a fist to rub the sleep off them.

"Five in the morning," Tetsuya replied, his hand not leaving his husband's hair. He was fully expecting the redhead to get up so he got more alarmed when the latter just nodded and closed his eyes again. "You look tired," he casually commented as he brushed away the hair that covered the redhead's eyes.

"Yeah," Seijuurou murmured and from the sound of his voice, Tetsuya knew that he would be asleep again in a few seconds. "Give me five more minutes."

"What did you do yesterday?"

"The usual. Meetings, conferences, traveled to France, London and Shanghai and had to be back here by night. Let's talk later, okay?"

"Okay," Tetsuya replied as he got off the bed. He knew how busy Seijuurou was, with all the business he was managing and he wouldn't object if the redhead wanted to sleep in. In fact, he highly recommend it. But still, he couldn't help teasing the latter. "Sei?" he called again when he was halfway inside the bathroom.

"Bloody hell!" Seijuurou cussed, another rare one for him, as he rolled onto his stomach. "What now?"

"I love you." Tetsuya smiled at Seijuurou when the latter opened one sleepy eye and looked at him.

"Well then," the redhead raised his left arm and offered his hand to the bluenette. "Come here."

Tetsuya immediately moved and went back to the bed. But instead of taking Seijuurou's hand, he bent down and gave the latter a long, hard kiss on the mouth. "Later. Go back to sleep," he commanded when he pulled away.

"If Tetsuya say so," Seijuurou said before he buried his face on his pillow. "I love you, too, darling," he added then he was pulled back to dreamland. Tetsuya smiled again as he went back to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He needed to be at the hospital by six thirty.

Seijuurou was still dead to the world when Tetsuya got out of the bathroom minutes later. The redhead didn't even move an inch from the position the bluenette left him in. After getting dressed, he got both of his husband's personal and work phone then he contacted Seijuurou's executive assistant, Mibuchi Reo. "Reo-kun, can you clear Sei's schedule for today?"

"Is Sei-chan alright, Tetchan?" Reo asked in a concerned manner, fully knowing that the redhead would only take a break when he's extremely ill.

Tetsuya nodded even though the man couldn't see him. "He's fine, Reo-kun. No worries. Sei just looked exhausted and I want him to rest for the whole of today. Can you help me with that?"

"Of course, Tetchan!" Reo eagerly exclaimed on the opposite line. "Sei-chan's schedule is light today so it's fine."

"Thanks, Reo-kun," the bluenette said before they both hang up. He then headed downstairs to make breakfast. Seijuurou would stay at home today whether he like it or not.

* * *

><p>Seijuurou woke up three hours later. "What-" he muttered under his breath as he swiftly sat up on the bed. He looked around, disoriented for a moment before his eyes widened. He was supposed to have an early conference with his staff and he clearly remembered setting the alarm before he went to bed last night. So what happened? Deciding that he needed a shower to clear his head, he headed to the bathroom.<p>

Searching for his phones was the first thing he did after he got out of the bathroom minutes later. A scowl formed on his face when he couldn't find the gadgets on their regular places. That's when he noticed the post-it note on the bedside table. Eyebrow raised, he picked it up.

_Good morning, Sei. If you're reading this now, that means I'm still at the hospital. You were deeply asleep so I didn't wake you up. I also deactivated the alarm. I just have to finish something at the hospital. I'll be back before lunch. Don't leave or else you won't have them back. Go and have breakfast. I love you. x_

Mismatched eyes then noticed a small doodle of two cellphones at the corner of the note. So it was Tetsuya who got his phones. The redhead shook his head as a small smile formed on his lips. He wanted to get pissed but he couldn't. "Looks like I'm grounded for the day," he murmured to himself as he left the room to get breakfast.

* * *

><p>True to his words, Tetsuya was back before lunch. He found Seijuurou in their mini library propped up on a very comfortable leather chair, a book on one hand and a glass of brandy on the other. The bluenette's heart did somersaults the moment the redhead looked up at him and smiled. He approached when his husband placed down the book he was reading and extended a hand to him. "What the-" he exclaimed when he was suddenly pulled down on the latter's lap.<p>

"So what's the plan?" Seijuurou asked as he nuzzled Tetsuya's cheek. He had already suspected that the bluenette was planning something the moment he found the note. His suspicion got confirmed when Reo dropped by and told him that his significant other had all of his schedules for the day cancelled. If someone other than the bluenette did that, he would have their heads chopped off. "You even have my whole schedule cancelled."

"Got a problem with that?" Tetsuya asked as he relaxed against his husband. "Thought so," he added when Seijuurou shook his head. "And I have no plans in mind." He sighed when the latter raised an eyebrow at him. "I just wanted Sei to relax. You looked pale and tired. Though it's good to know that it's not only us, humans, who get tired, I still don't like it. So I-" he was suddenly cut off when Seijuurou silenced him with a kiss.

"I apologise if I worried you, Tetsuya," Seijuurou said when he broke the kiss. "So what do you want to do? We have the whole day."

"It's your choice, Sei. You let me decide the last time we had a vacation so now it's your turn." Baby blue eyes narrowed when crimson and gold eyes twinkled mischievously. "And take your mind off the gutter. I didn't mean sex, Seijuurou."

"Of course you didn't," Seijuurou said which made Tetsuya growl at him. He chuckled before he gave the bluenette's scowling mouth a hard kiss. "I love you, Tetsuya."

"I know," Tetsuya said as he tried to get up but Seijuurou held him firmly in place. "Fine, I love you, too, Sei. Happy?"

Seijuurou grinned then he kissed the tip of Tetsuya's nose. "Very."

* * *

><p>"Why are we here?" Tetsuya asked when Seijuurou brought him to their movie room that could house more than fifty people afterwards. It was one of the redhead's quirks that the bluenette found ridiculous.<p>

Seijuurou shrugged as he sat on the front and pulled Tetsuya down his lap again, promptly ignoring the glare that was sent his way. "We're going to watch a movie." He laughed when his significant other sent him a deadpanned look. "You said we'll do what I want. And I want to watch a movie with you," he explained as he placed a hand on the smaller male's inner thigh.

Tetsuya slapped his hand away. "No funny business, Sei."

"Who's laughing?"

The bluenette couldn't help but roll his eyes at the redhead's ridiculousness which made the latter grin at him again. They stared at each other for a moment before their mouths fused hungrily. "Bakashi," he muttered against Seijuurou's mouth as he straddled him. He grabbed a fistful of red hair when fingers slipped in between his legs. "Sei..." he moaned, his hold on the redhead tightening with every movement. "I love you..."

"I love you more," Seijuurou whispered, his voice rough with want. He chuckled when Tetsuya pouted at him before the latter dipped his head and their lips met again.

* * *

><p>"Ah, may I know where this came from?" Tetsuya asked as the butler handed him a bouquet of red roses that evening. He and Seijuurou were playing a video game when the butler came in bringing said flowers.<p>

"There's a card in there, Tetsuya-sama. I didn't read it," the butler replied before he turned to a scowling Seijuurou. "It's safe, young master. No worries."

"Thank you, Sebastian," the bluenette said as he checked the card. The butler nodded before he left.

_Thank you for yesterday, Tetsuya-kun. Are you free tonight? Let's have dinner._

_ Yours,_

_ Shouichi_

Seijuurou's scowl deepened as he read the card's content over Tetsuya's shoulder. He knew Imayoshi had been captivated by his husband the first time he saw the bluenette at the exhibit. And albeit he knew that the latter would make a move one day, he didn't expect it to be this aggressive."Yesterday?" he asked, secretly plotting on how to kill Imayoshi in the most painful way.

Tetsuya scratched the side of his cheek. "Yeah. Imayoshi-san went to the hospital yesterday." And with that, the bluenette told his husband everything. "He asked me to have dinner with him last night but I refused and told him I had plans with you. I thought he would get the hint but guess I was wrong."

"The guys sure has guts," Seijuurou muttered blandly. "And I want to gut him out now. I don't care if he's Satsuki's manager."

Tetsuya smiled, obviously pleased by Seijuurou's reaction. "Easy, Sei," he said as he patted the redhead's cheek. "He's not worth it."

"Be careful with him, Tetsuya."

The bluenette's smile widened. "If Imayoshi-san tries to do something inappropriate, I'll hit him with my ignite punch," he declared. Seijuurou smiled back at him.

* * *

><p>Seijuurou had just finished taking a shower that morning when his work phone rang. "Akashi Seijuurou," he greeted as he put on pants, his phone cradled between his cheek and shoulder.<p>

"Sei-chan there's an emergency!" Reo exclaimed on the opposite line. "A group of armed men tried to steal Satsuki-chan's jewelleries last night. Good thing our security team was alert but still they managed to snag a few pieces."

"Was anybody hurt?" Seijuurou asked as he pulled on a red dress shirt, his voice remaining calm despite what he learned.

"Fortunately, no," Reo assured him. One of the things the executive assistant admire the most about Seijuurou was the fact that the man obviously cared for everyone who worked for him. He's cold and ruthless to his enemies but he's compassionate to those whom he considered friends and allies.

"Good. I'll meet you at the Empire. Thanks for informing me, Reo," Seijuurou said before he hang up.

"Where are you going?" Tetsuya sleepily asked as he sat up on the bed while rubbing one eye, his hair sticking out in different directions. If Seijuurou wasn't only in a hurry, he would've taken the time to fix that atrocious bed hair. "It's still 4:30. Do you have a meeting?"

"I'm going to the Empire. There was an attempted robbery last night. Don't worry, only a few ones were stolen and no one's hurt," the redhead assured his husband when the latter looked worried. He then gave him a long, hard kiss. "I'll be there the whole day. Call me anytime, okay?"

Tetsuya nodded. "Okay. Tell Momoi-san I said hi," he said as he got off the bed. After what Seijuurou told him, it was difficult for him now to go back to sleep.

Seijuurou stared at Tetsuya for a moment. Beautiful, strong yet oh so soft, was his thoughts as he ran a hand down the slender back and watched as the bluenette shivered deliciously. All his. "Mine," he murmured before planting a soft kiss on the exposed pale neck, barely avoiding the elbow that almost hit him on the ribs if he wasn't vigilant enough. Laughing, he took a step away from his glaring husband and left.

* * *

><p>Satsuki was already there at the hotel when Seijuurou arrived. And the pinkette looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep. "I received the call from Reo-kun an hour ago," she said. "I'm glad nobody's hurt. The stolen jewelleries can be replaced but we can't bring back lives."<p>

Seijuurou patted her shoulder in a comforting manner. "We'll find those robbers, Satsuki," he said. He then noticed Reo approaching along with the manager of the hotel branch and the head of his personal security. "I'll have to talk with my staff for a while, Satsuki. I'll let you know the initial findings later. By the way, Tetsuya said hi."

The pinkette nodded with a small smile on her face. "Send my regards to Tetsu-kun, Aka-chan."

"I will."

* * *

><p>"No forced entry on all entrances and exits, the cameras detected nothing and the security alarm was turned off," Aomine Daiki, the head of Seijuurou's personal security, reported when they were all settled on the redhead's office. Satsuki had gone back to her suite for a moment to take a rest with two security officers with her. It might be an ordinary robbery but the redhead wasn't taking any chances. "It sounds like an inside job, Akashi."<p>

Seijuurou nodded, satisfied that his security head made the same conclusion as him. "I think so, too." He then turned to look at Reo. "We're going to have a background check on each and everyone of the staff of the Empire. This is Code Red. You and Daiki will be the ones to do the background checking and you two will only report to me. Understood?"

"Yes, Sei-chan," Reo enthusiastically said while Aomine nodded beside him.

"Good. We're hunting those imbeciles down. No one's going to escape this time."

* * *

><p>Tetsuya was concentrating on studying a case of one patient when Imayoshi showed up on his office once more.<p>

"Good morning, Tetsuya-kun," the older male greeted which gave the bluenette a start.

"Good morning, Imayoshi-san. What are you doing here? It's not yet your scheduled check up," The bluenette asked though he had an inkling as to why the latter was in front of him as of the moment.

Imayoshi shrugged as he sat on the chair situated in front of the bluenette's desk. "How cold, Tetsuya-kun. I just wanted to see you," he said. "How about lunch? You've been declining all of my invitations."

Tetsuya sighed at that. "I'm busy, Imayoshi-kun. I'm sorry. Plus, you know I'm already married." He decided to be frank. The bluenette was worried what Seijuurou would do to Imayoshi if the latter didn't stop now.

The smile on Imayoshi's face vanished as the older male sighed as well. "I know that but I just can't help it. I like you, Tetsuya-kun." He shook his head when the bluenette just stared at him. "Okay, how about this, you go out with me for lunch and I won't pester you anymore."

Tetsuya looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded. "Alright, but lunch time is still two hours away. I'll just meet you at the restaurant."

Imayoshi smiled again then he stood up. "Thank you, Tetsuya-kun. See you." And with that, the older male left.

Tetsuya got his phone and called Seijuurou when Imayoshi was gone. "I'm having lunch with Imayoshi-san," he immediately said the moment the redhead answered on the opposite line. He then proceeded on telling his husband what occurred moments ago.

"He's really annoying," Seijuurou said and Tetsuya could practically see him scowl. "Tell me the place. I'll meet you during lunch."

"No, it's alright," he hastily said making the redhead scowl even more. "I'll be fine, Sei. I just wanted to let you know about it."

Seijuurou was silent for a few tense moments before he finally sighed. "Fine. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will. How's the exhibit?"

The redhead's voice was cold, reflecting the fury he was feeling, when he answered the query. "The exhibit and the auction's still on but we're conducting a background check on every employee of the hotel. Daiki and I suspected that what happened was an inside job."

"Those people should just wish they drop dead now," Tetsuya commented which made Seijuurou laugh on the opposite line. He smiled. "I'll see you at home then. I love you, Sei."

"I love you more, Tetsuya," Seijuurou replied then he chuckled when he heard the bluenette snort on the other side.

* * *

><p>"Why are we here?" Tetsuya suspiciously asked when Imayoshi brought him to an apartment instead of a restaurant that noon.<p>

"I made lunch for you," Imayoshi replied with a smile as he gripped the bluenette's elbow and led him inside.

But instead of the dining area, Tetsuya found himself in a bedroom. "What-" he froze when arms suddenly wrap around him from behind. "Imayoshi-san, please let go of me," he gritted as he struggled to get loose from the firm grip.

"I'm sorry, can't do," Imayoshi said then he tackled the bluenette on the bed and straddled him. "I've waited so long for this to happen, Tetsuya-kun. I won't let go of you now." He pinned both of Tetsuya's arms with one hand above his head while his other hand proceeded to unbutton the smaller male's dress shirt.

"Damn you," Tetsuya growled then in one swift move, he kicked Imayoshi on the groin forcing the man to let go of him as he howled in pain. The bluenette then took that opportunity to ran towards the door only to found it blocked by an unknown male with thick eyebrows and a sly grin. Then before the bluenette could move, the stranger grabbed his arms, turned him around and gave him a whack at the nape causing him to immediately lose consciousness.

"Good thing I arrive on time, you bastard," the man holding an unconscious Tetsuya said as he entered the room. He snorted when he saw Imayoshi holding his groin, a pained expression on his face. "Ouch."

"Shut up, Hanamiya," Imayoshi said as he stood up. "Place him on the bed. I have a plan for him." Hanamiya raised an eyebrow questioningly at that but nevertheless obeyed the order.

* * *

><p>Tetsuya woke up with a splitting headache hours later. He clutched his head as a groan escaped his lips. "Damn, my head hurts," he muttered.<p>

A hand then showed up on his line of vision holding a red pill. "Drink this then."

The bluenette looked up groggily at the person standing in front of him but couldn't see him clearly. "W-What's that?" he asked. _And where am I? _he wanted to ask but only a groan escaped his throat as the pounding of his head increased.

"It'll help lessen the headache," the stranger said. "You'll start feeling good afterwards." A hand cupped the bluenette's chin and forced his mouth open when he didn't move. The pill was then placed in his mouth as he lay back down the bed, sleep consuming him once more.

* * *

><p>It was so hot when Tetsuya woke up again an hour later. "W-What's happening to me?" he mumbled as he tried to sit up. He was hard. And very horny. <em>I want to touch myself, <em>he mused as his hand made way to his crotch. But before he could do that, the door slammed open, startling him.

"Oh, good thing you're already awake," Imayoshi said with a smile as he approached the bed. Wasting no time, he pushed the bluenette back down the bed, effectively pinning him down with his weakened, aroused state. "How are you feeling, Tetsuya-kun?" he purred as he slowly kissed the pale exposed neck.

"Y-You... ngh.. w-what did you... let me drink?" Tetsuya murmured as he tried pushing the older male away. His mind knew that it was wrong, that he should push Imayoshi away lest he gets raped but his body was doing otherwise. He was shivering from pleasure with all the touch and kisses being given to him. "Ngh!" a loud moan escaped his throat when Imayoshi pressed a knee on his crotch and began to caress him. "N-No..."

"You say that but you're so hard, Tetsuya-kun," Imayoshi purred against the bluenette's ear before licking it. Another moan escaped the smaller male which made him raise an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh? Sensitive in the ears, aren't we?"

Tetsuya bit his lip to stop the moans from coming out. He didn't want to be raped. He didn't want to be touched by any other man aside from Seijuurou. It was then he noticed that his arms were free. Imayoshi might have thought that he's defenseless because of the drug so didn't see any reason to restrain him. Good. He will use it to his advantage then. Heaving a deep breath, the bluenette then swung his arm and hit the older male hard on the head, causing him to fall over, his temple bleeding.

As fast as he could in his state, Tetsuya ran out of the room. Luckily, Hanamiya wasn't there but he stopped dead on his track when he saw said man entering the front door. Before he the latter could see him, he hid inside the closet under the stairs. He would wait there until Hanamiya was gone. "D-Damn," he gritted out as he closed his legs tight. He's so aroused it was painful. "Sei..." If he only let the redhead come along then it wouldn't have ended up like this.

"I doubted he got out of the house since I was on the front door. He must be hiding in one of the rooms."

"Then find him. Damn it."

Tetsuya froze at the voices and he curled up in the corner of the small closet, groping blindly for something that he could use if they ever find him. His eyes then widened when he took hold of a fork. Gripping it tightly with his right hand, he settled back at the corner of the dark closet. "S-Sei..." He closed his eyes as his free hand wandered towards his hard on. God, he's so hot. "N-No..." he hugged his knees tight and buried his flushed face atop them. "Sei... help..."

* * *

><p>From studying a proposal, Seijuurou suddenly gave a start. Taking his eyes off his laptop, he turned his chair around and stared outside the life-sized glass window. Did he just hear Tetsuya calling his name for help?<p>

Aomine raised an eyebrow when he noticed the redhead spacing out. "Something the matter?"

"I thought I heard Tetsuya's voice," Seijuurou replied, suddenly becoming bothered and worried. He then glanced at his phone when the gadget suddenly rang. "Akashi Seijuurou."

"Akashi," It was Midorima. "Is Kuroko with you?" Even after three years of being married to Seijuurou, the green-haired doctor still referred to the bluenette with his former last name. "He has a scheduled appointment with one patient and the nurse at the reception told me that he's not back yet. I tried to call him but he wasn't answering so I called you."

Seijuurou's blood went cold at what he heard. "He had lunch with Shouichi," he murmured as he stood up. "I'll find him, Shintaro. Thanks for calling me." He hang up before the greenhead could reply then he turned to Aomine. "Stop what you're doing for a while, Daiki. Get me everything you can about Imayoshi Shouichi," he ordered as he got his coat and headed towards the door. He suddenly had a bad feeling about something.

"Satsuki's manager?" Aomine asked. "Sure. Is Tetsu alright?"

"He'd better be," Seijuurou muttered coldly. "Send me the basic info about Shouichi on my phone. I need it asap. Tetsuya better be alright or I'll personally send Shouichi to hell."

* * *

><p>It wasn't Aomine, but Satsuki, who led Seijuurou to where Imayoshi was as of the moment. The pinkette had told the redhead that her manager just purchased a new apartment at the northern part of Teiko. Mismatched eyes narrowed when he saw the dark-haired male's car outside of the gate. After parking the car at a safe distance, he took his gun out of the compartment, swiftly got out of his car and entered the gate.<p>

Easily picking open the lock of the glass window at the side, Seijuurou silently let himself in. He was by the stairs and was about to head to the bedroom when he heard approaching footsteps. Seeing no other options, he ducked inside a door under the stairs and listened intently.

"He couldn't have gone out. With his state, no way that he's coherent enough to find other exits," an unfamiliar voice said. "Nevertheless, you have taste, Shouichi. He's one hell of a hot guy. I now understand why someone like Akashi Seijuurou fell for him. He's worth all the trouble of staging those attempted robbery at the Empire just to have Akashi's attention away from him."

"I know, Hanamiya," another voice, that Seijuurou recognised as Imayoshi's, replied. "But it would only be worth it if we find Tetsuya-kun. He's mine, remember that."

Hanamiya snorted. "Yeah, whatever. But let me have a go at him. That drug you gave him was so strong he would need several rounds to have its effect wear off."

"I'm not weak, I can satisfy Tetsuya-kun," Imayoshi said. "But maybe I'll let you have your turn. After we find him."

Seijuurou gritted his teeth at what he heard. So everything that happened at the hotel was just a ruse, to distract him from Tetsuya who was Imayoshi's real target. _I'll kill you, Imayoshi Shouichi. _He was about to leave the closet and find the two bastards when he felt that he wasn't alone. "Who's there?" he asked sharply as his grip tightened on his gun. Squinting a little, he saw the outline of a person across from him. "Speak up."

"S-Sei?" Mismatched orbs widened at the familiar voice.

"Tetsuya?" Swiftly, the redhead searched for a switch. Seconds later, a tiny light bulb filled the small closet with its faint yellow light. Seijuurou's stomach quivered with relief when he saw his Tetsuya but it quickly turned into a glare when he took in the bluenette's flushed expression and torn clothes. "Did they do something to you?" he worriedly asked as he pulled the smaller male in his arms.

A soft wanton moan escaped Tetsuya's mouth as he pressed closer to the redhead. "N-No... I escaped..." he panted.

Seijuurou tipped Tetsuya's head up so he could take a closer look of the latter's face. "What did they made you drink? Your temperature's unusually high," he asked though he already have an inkling what it was after hearing Imayoshi and Hanamiya's conversation a while ago.

"I-It's... It's some kind of... drug... ngh..." Tetsuya panted as he subconsciously rubbed himself against Seijuurou's. "S-Sei... I feel hot... Help me..." he moaned as he straddled the redhead and without any further ado, began to grind his lower body against him.

He knew that it wasn't the right place but Seijuurou felt himself getting hot as Tetsuya's soft, flushed body moved against him. He would really kill Imayoshi later. "Tetsuya..." calling his name, he tugged on his husband's baby blue hair and brought his mouth down to his.

Tetsuya instantly kissed him back. Petite arms wrapped themselves around his neck as the bluenette's tongue dueled with his. "Sei..." the bluenette moaned when Seijuurou left his mouth and began to trail kisses down his exposed neck. "I... I love you."

"I love you, too, Tetsuya," Seijuurou whispered back as his hand went down and dipped inside the bluenette's pants to prepare him. "You're so wet here. Tell me, did they touch you?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. He would bury Imayoshi alive if he ever did touch what was his.

"T-They tried but I fought back and escaped," Tetsuya replied before a low moan escaped his lips when two fingers entered him, scissoring him open. "I... ngh.. I just... touched myself... a little... haaa..."

"Good," Seijuurou whispered, voice husky as he pulled his fingers out. Then cupping Tetsuya's butt cheeks, he positioned the bluenette on top of him. "I apologise, Tetsuya. This would be a bit rough."

"I-I don't mind," Tetsuya tightened his arms around Seijuurou's neck, his face buried on the redhead's neck. "I-If it's Sei... I don't mind..."

"I love you." Seijuurou planted a kiss atop baby blue locks as he lowered the bluenette to him. Hands and mouths became greedy as the lovers rocked each other's world hard and fast.

Tetsuya lay panting against Seijuurou when he got down from his high. He was temporarily relieved from the drug but he knew its effect would overcome him again later. They have to move now before that happens. "I can't believe we had sex at somebody else's house," he muttered. "And inside a closet under the stairs to boost."

Seijuurou chuckled before planting a kiss on the bluenette's forehead. It had been a surprise for him that Imayoshi and Hanamiya didn't hear them. Maybe the closet was sound proof. "Things like these are exciting." He chuckled again when Tetsuya glared at him. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his eyes scanning the bluenette's face.

"Tired," was Tetsuya's immediate reply. "And I feel like kicking Imayoshi's ass."

"Can I watch?"

"Of course. You have front row seat."

"Excellent. Let's go find him then."

* * *

><p>Seijuurou and Tetsuya found Hanamiya first and the redhead knocked the guy unconscious while the bluenette tied him up. They were at the living room when Tetsuya spotted Imayoshi running outside. "Stop!" he yelled as he ran after the older male, totally ignoring the weird feeling his body's giving him as of the moment. "I said stop!" he yelled again but this time fired a shot on the male's leg making him fall down the ground with a pained scream. "I told you to stop," he said as he stood over Imayoshi and planted a foot on the man's wound, making him scream in pain again.<p>

"Are you alright, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou asked when he caught up with the bluenette. He had already called Aomine and an ambulance is on the way.

Tetsuya nodded without taking his eyes off Imayoshi who fainted due to the pain. "Yes. I'll kick his ass later." He looked at the redhead. "How about you?"

Seijuurou smiled as he ran a hand on soft baby blue locks, tugging it affectionately. "Good enough to watch you kick Shouichi's ass later," he said making the bluenette laugh.

* * *

><p>After Hanamiya was taken into custody and Imayoshi to the hospital, Seijuurou decided to go back to the hotel. He would fix a few things before he leave for a week-long vacation with Tetsuya. After that, he would go to the hospital and fetch said bluenette who insisted to be left there for a while.<p>

He was almost at the Empire when his phone rang. "Akashi," It was Aomine. "I just got a call from the police. Imayoshi escaped from the ambulance. He killed the two medics and one police who escorted him. He's armed."

"Damn. Tetsuya," Seijuurou muttered as he swiftly turned his car around. "He's going to Teiko Medical Center, Daiki. I'll see you there. Secure Tetsuya if you get there first."

"Understood."

Seijuurou gritted his teeth as he let his car fly on the highway. "I should've killed you when I had the chance, Shouichi."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tetsuya was in his office, held at gunpoint by one Imayoshi Shouichi. "You hurt me, Tetsuya-kun," he purred, a crazed smile on his face as he approached the tensed bluenette until the barrel of his gun was touching the smaller male's chest. "Why did you have to choose Akashi?! I'm better than him!"<p>

"No, you're not," the bluenette replied as he suddenly hit Imayoshi's hand that was holding the gun. The older male almost dropped the gun and Tetsuya tackled him to the floor, the two of them trying to hit the other and fighting over the gun. "Sei is a million times better than you."

Imayoshi's eyes opened and he glared at the bluenette, catching the latter off guard. Unmindful of his throbbing wound, he grabbed at the smaller male's throat and pinned him on the floor. He then pointed the gun at the other. "If I can't have you, then I might as well kill you, Tetsuya-kun."

* * *

><p>"Nurse, where's Akashi-sensei?" Seijuurou asked the moment he arrived at the hospital. He didn't see Aomine's car outside so he assumed that his security head wasn't there yet. His heart was pounding mad against his chest. He needed to see Tetsuya now. He needed the bluenette safe beside him.<p>

"He's in-"

-BANG!

The nurse gave a startled yelp at that while Seijuurou froze. As the patients and other nurses panicked, he turned to the woman in front of him. "Call the police. I'll go check it." Then without waiting for a reply, he headed towards where he heard the gunshot. His heart sank even more when he arrived at Tetsuya's office and saw Imayoshi pointing a gun at Tetsuya who's clutching a bleeding shoulder.

Seijuurou saw red and before either of the two could react, he had already tackled Imayoshi to the floor, the two of them fighting like wolves.

"No!" Tetsuya yelled as he watched Seijuurou pummel Imayoshi to the point that the latter was almost losing consciousness. "Sei, stop!" He had to stop his husband before he kills the dark-haired male. "Seijuurou!"

The redhead halted at that, his bloody fist only a few inches away from Imayoshi's equally bloody one. Mismatched orbs then widened before Seijuurou approached him. "Tetsuya! Goddamn it, you're bleeding." He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it against the bluenette's bleeding shoulder which made the latter hiss. "Damn it."

Tetsuya could see his blood swiftly soaking Seijuurou's handkerchief as he felt his shoulder go numb. He's losing blood fast and he knew, by the black spots that began to appear in his vision, that he would be unconscious soon. But before anything, he needed to do something first. "Sei," he called as he cupped Seijuurou's face in between his hands and forced him to look up so their eyes could meet. "Sei, I'm fine. Don't worry," he said. He knew he needed to remain calm for he knew that his husband wasn't. His mismatched orbs of crimson and gold were glazed over and he had the look of a cold-blooded man, ready to kill at a moment's notice. Smoothing the crease between the redhead's brows, he tilted his head and kissed him long and hard.

"Akashi! Tetsu!" Aomine yelled as he barged into the room. Behind him are two armed police officers. "Oopps! Sorry," he mumbled with a huge grin when the couple broke up and looked up at him in irritation. "You're pretty messed up, Tetsu. You should have it treated immediately," he added when he noticed the bluenette's wound. He then turned to the unconscious Imayoshi at the corner. "Ouch," he mumbled when he saw the man's look.

Seijuurou stood up and swept Tetsuya in his arms and despite the bluenette's vain struggles, brought him out of the room in a bridal fashion. "Hush. You're in no position to argue with me, Tetsuya," he said when the latter acted to open his mouth.

"Un," Tetsuya stopped struggling and laid his head against Seijuurou's shoulder. "You saved me. Thank you." He lifted his head a bit and gave the redhead a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I love you, Sei. Don't make Midorima-kun drug me, okay? I'll kick both of your ass later if you do."

Seijuurou chuckled as he headed to the emergency room. "I love you, too, Tetsuya," he said which made the bluenette smile at him. "You can kick my ass later." Then before the smaller male could glare at him, he dipped his head and gave him another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Farewell!<strong>


End file.
